


Was für eine Familie

by Fukoronoko



Series: I make fanfiction abt friends 😳 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, WTF, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko
Summary: Feli und Jonathan heiraten...und ihre Freunde und Familie sind da...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: I make fanfiction abt friends 😳 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wir haben eine meiner Freundinnen geärgert und dabei ist dieses Chaos heraus gekommen ✨

Feli betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel und lächelte. Dies war ihr großer Tag, sie würde endlich den Mann ihrer Träume heiraten und alle konnten da sein.

Sie wusste ja selbst das ihre Familie und Freunde nicht den besten Ruf hatten aber sie bedeuteten ihr sehr viel. Das tägliche Chaos war irgendwie beruhigend und sie hatte bemerkt wie sie Schwierigkeiten hatte ohne ein Hintergrundgeräusch einzuschlafen. Es war für sie normal, auch wenn andere nur den Kopf schüttelten und sich fragten wie eine so großartige Wissenschaftlerin von einer so chaotischen Familie abstammen konnte.

Die Tür zu ihrem Ankleidezimmer flug auf als ihre Mutter hinein kam. Maira trug ein warmes Lächeln als sie ihre Tochter im Brautkleid sah. Sie hatte sich so viel verändert. Sie hatte noch die gleichen braunen Haare, die gleichen klugen braunen Augen die hinter ihrer Brille saßen, noch das gleiche Lächeln das ihre Mutter so liebte aber sie war älter. Sie war eine gut verdienende Wissenschaftlerin die in wenigen Stunden die Liebe ihres Lebens heiraten würde.

„Du bist wunderschön.“,sagte die ältere Brünette. Maira ging um ihre Tochter herum und zupfte an ein paar Falten als Feli ein wenig lachte.

* * *

Am anderen Ende des Flurs war ein Zimmer das von Stimmen und Gelächter praktisch gefüllt wurde. „Du siehst aus wie ein Pinguin.“,lachte Emil als er Jonathans Krawatte zurecht zog. „Genau das will ich von meinem Trauzeuge hören“,murmelte Jonathan. „Wer hat gesagt das ich für die guten Ratschläge da bin? Dafür ist der andere Emil!“ „Wow schiebst du es schon wieder auf mich?“,fragte der andere Emil als er von seinem Handy aufschaute. 

Emil K legte sein Handy mit einem kleinem Lächeln weg. Der älteste der drei Freunde war glücklich das einer seiner besten Freunde so glücklich sein konnte. Er kannte die Brückman Familie schon lange und wusste das Feli gut für Jonathan war. Die beiden waren gut und war auch nur ein wenig eifersüchtig auf ihre Beziehung.

* * *

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er zum Altar lief. Er sah herum um seine Freunde und Familie zu sehen. Am Altar stand die Pastorin und seine Trauzeugen so wie Felis Trauzeuginnen Maya ihre beste Freundin und Schwester und Emily ihre Schwester. Na ja sie war nicht wirklich ihre Schwester genau so wie Maira nicht wirklich ihre Mutter war. Maira war in ihrem Alter also wäre es eh komisch wenn sie bereits so viele Töchter hätte. Sie hatte die anderen nur aufgenommen als sie noch jung waren und sie aufgezogen so wie ihnen das zu geben was sie brauchten. Was aus den echten Eltern ihrer Töchter passiert war wusste nicht mal sie, aber das war auch egal.

Maira nahm ihn an die Seite mit einem Zuckersüßen Lächeln also sie folgendes sagte : „Tust du ihr weh schwöre ich dir du wirst den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben.“ Jonathan schluckte. Mit Maira war nicht zu spaßen wenn es um das Wohl ihrer Töchter ging. Aber aus irgend einem bizarrem Grund beruhigten diese Worte ihn. Es zeigte dass sich doch nicht alles verändern würde. Sie waren immer noch die gleich chaotische,bizarre,verschiedenste nicht Familie Familie die es gab.


	2. die Shitshow fängt an

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was für eine schöne Hochzeit- HA es ist Chaos! Was hast du denn sonst gedacht!

Maira legte Felis hand in Jonathans und funckelte ihn leicht böse an.

Es lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken als er sich an ihre Drohung errinerte, aber als Feli ihn anlächelte war ihm alles egal.  


Sie gingen die letzten parr Schritte gemeinsam. Jonathan schaute zu seinen Trauzeugen.  


Emil K lächelte ihn an und Matthis war schon kurz vor dem heulen. Jonahan bemerkte auserdem eine verdächtige Flasche in der Hand besagten Trauzeugens.

* * *

Die Braut schaute hinauf. Maya schenkte ihr ein weites grinsen und Feli konnte das: "Heisse Sache" ihr practisch von den Lippen lesen. Feli verdrehte nur die Augen, mit einem kleinem Lächeln.  


Emily sah aus wie sonst. Na ja sie shien doch ein wenig glücklicher als normaler weise.  


Maja, die sich missmutig dazu erbambt hatte die Zeromonie durch zu führen, sah gelangweilt und genervt for sich hin.  


Die Musik stoppte, oder mit anderen Worten: Emily drückte auf den Ausknopf des CDspielers, und Jonathan und Feli schauten auf Maja.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ich hab sher lange nicht mehr hieran geschrieben! Es ist kake und Feli...es tut mir leid...  
> Also! Das war ein kurtzes Kapitel aber ich hatte keinen Bock mehr weiter zu schreiben heute :3


End file.
